


The Protector

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Being spotted was thelastthing on Zyylerril’s mind as the sudden storm’s chaos provided ample distraction. Their shrouded, many-limbed form bobbed at the water’s surface while they patiently watched it wreak havoc on the flight’s inhabitants.(aka the Crescendo allows Zyylerril an opportunity to leave Water.)





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Zyylerril's form is an invisible mass of tentacles. The one that they sets their eyes on is in dragon form.

Being spotted was the  _last_  thing on  **Zyylerril** ’s mind as the sudden storm’s chaos provided ample distraction. Their shrouded, many-limbed form bobbed at the water’s surface while they patiently watched it wreak havoc on the flight’s inhabitants.

Strong gusts of wind whipped the rain as the Sea angrily churned, yet the salty liquid around Zyylerril was eerily calm. The water failed to impair them as they continuously scanned their surroundings — they had one goal: to find a dragon and attach themself to it.

They had waited for another opportunity such as this for  _quite_  a long time.

The storm refused to reach its crescendo, and as bright, cyan lightning spider webbed across the underside of the dark cumulonimbus clouds, Zyylerril’s eye finally saw one that made them curious.

High in the cliffside that signified the border between Water and Light, a dark-colored wildclaw huddled in a shallow cave; its wings tucked tight against its body to prevent the wind from yanking it from its shelter.

Fading from sight, Zyylerril kept a sharp eye on the dragon as they quickly swam to the Flats before traversing the land without hindrance. After scaling the cliff, and giving it a quick look-over, they finally made themself known.

Zyylerril anchored themself to the wet rock with ease, raised a transparent barrier that covered the entire makeshift shelter’s opening to shield the wildclaw from both rain and wind; effectively muffled most of the thunder and lightning. The wildclaw exhaled in relief even before it realized what was happening.

 _You are safe_.

The wildclaw startled, shifted to face the cave’s entrance as they scooted away from it. “What — who’s there!?”

 _Your protector_.

“I don’t have — Who are you!?  _Where_  are you?”

 _Near_.  _Rest, now_.  _We will speak later_.

More questions flew from it, but Zyylerril refused to engage further. When it was clear that the wildclaw wouldn’t be able to relax on it’s own anytime soon, they decided to cast a strong sleep spell to help coax it.

The spell quickly took root when the wildclaw’s adrenaline couldn’t fight it any longer. As it finally drifted off, it mumbled a “thank you”.

Outside of the barrier, the storm continued to rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
